Pokemon possessed white
Pokemon possed white by the creator leopokemonfan warning before read this story the story not real it's a creepypasta this is my first creepypasta I've ever made type in your opinion about this story but no bad words or inappropriate thing please thank you for reading this this story can have blood and the word for oh my god is in this story Section heading Maractus the cactus Pokémon It uses an up-tempo song and dance to drive away the bird Pokémon that prey on its flower seeds and live in arid regions are their habitat. They move rhythmically, making a sound similar to maracas. when I think about my favorite gen 5 pokemon it's got to be Maractus and I know it may be the most forgetable pokemoan but on my opinion I found sunflora pretty forgetable. I had Maractus Plush and other pokemon plush and some that I made if one of them don't have a plush version of themselves but I don't get some that are my least favorite I have all the pokemons and spinoffs and I like all of them but not hey you pikachu because pikachu doesn't listen to what I'm sayings to him and do stuff that I did tell him to do. when I was 9 years old. me and my mom walked to gamestop. when the doors open the workers greet us in a very kind and freindy way. I was going get pokemon ultra moon or pokemon ultra sun but sadly there are no more of pokemon ultra moon and pokemon ultra sun there were all solled out on the shevles but something got my attention on one of shevles has one single game called Pokemon white I got realy interested and excited at the sametime so give to the game to the clerk and he says this "that weird? We don't have pokemon black and white on the shevles" said the clerk in a comfused look "it dose has price tag on" I said "maybe in the store before I had the job" says the clerk now with smile on his face "so how much"I said then the clerk says it was only $1.99 so my mom boght the game and I smiled and thanked the clerk. The clerk says "have nice year with your new game" he smiled so me and my mom walked back to home. and I strated played the new game that i bought the starter I pick was snivy I did got Tepig from Pokemon black and I had got Oshawott from Pokemon black 2 and got shiny verson on of snivy on Pokemon white 2. I stop at the Desert Resort on Route 4 because I got school tomarow ather five weeks of school I forgot about the game and my nintendo DS. when 9 years past by I was 18 years old now and I find my DS and I forgot a about for after 9 years and thats where the horror begins. so I start my DS and found that the new Pokemon white was still in "wow it's been 9 years and 5 weeks since I play this" I said with happy look on my face when into of is playing when the into done I started my save file and I remember where I was. I look at my party my level 29 Servine, my level 24 Watchog, my level 68 lillegant that from Pokemon black that I trade from my other DS that was that was two main lengendaris Reshiram and Zekrom on it's case, my level 26 butterfree, my level 28 aron, and my last one which is my favorite is a 28 maractus that nicknamed Opuntia that came from a cactus that what a Maractus is based on. so I closed my party and walk down to the next route and then a battle wild pokemon begin I gron in anger because i don't have no more Repels and I keep geting into this battles every and some times I get very annoyed when that happens to me but thats where it begins I saw my trainer was facing against a shiny Maractus I scream in joy like when you find one of this rare pokemon. after I calm down my crazy happniest I throw a great ball at it or her well because the gander is a female that I see close by the HP. the great ball falls on her head and sucked her in and drop on the sandy floor. the great ball strats shaking three times and then I cuaght her "YES!" I yelled in joy. before I nicknamed her the game for some weird reason did the nickname by itself "wierd" I said in a comfused look on my face. the shiny Maractus that I got was named Gia she is at level 20 she learn normal basic moves what a wild Maractus would so I want down to next Route. after hours of completing the game I finally comepleted the final battle against my rival I was very proud of myself and pokemon on my team after the cutscene was over I flew back to Accumula Town and take my low level pokemon so level them up so I can comepleted pokedex. I was going to fight a wild Audino I had my level 16 Scraggy at front of my patry and Gia was in pc and very weird things start to happen My scraggy was replace with Gia I shocked and surprised and I don't know how she is here she was in pc pokemon cannot get of pc by their self it's was very weird but the XP share was turn on so I calm down a bit and then I fight the audino. so I make Gia use neelde arm "Gia used needlde arm" "but Gia think the move to weak" weak?! I yelled why is needle arm weak it's Power is 60 and it's Accuracy is 100% and why a pokemon think a good move weak it's no sense at all! And that when nightmare begins. "Gia used stab" stab?! I yelled in confused and a bit creep out how can a move like that exist pokemon is a ratings E game by nintendo and of course they made some ratings T games but they don't make a kids game that has voilence attack moves I calmed myself down and saying I got bootleg but it was the real game I was scared and start sweat a tiny bit. The animation show Gia using the animation for Needle Arm but instead green spikes and blocky like green fist it shows the Tackle sprite then the cut sprite and little red pixels and circle that look like blood starts poping out the wild audino I starts glup in nervousness. "it's super effective" "wild audino has died" died?! I yelled of course when pokeon die they go to lavender town's tower but a pokemon using a man made tool that can hurt at another pokemon it's so sick and disturbing. The battle was finally over and I was back in the overworld and Gia is front my trainer I glup and and tap A on her. "Gia made a beautiful art" Gia gived my item and I as gross out the audino as now a bleeding mangled body of flash and muscles and broken bones were stab in the poor thing's flash and fur was ripped out of flash and muscles and big puddle of blood was around her. I ran to the bathroom starting to throw up after 2 hours of sobbing and calm myself down and came back to DS and the game says "Do you like the art that Gia made" a yes and no option had appear so I tap A botton on no and a speed bubble with sad face appeared on Gia head and then the speed bubble change angry face I think she got really mad that I didn't like her art and the game's text box says this. "Gia is now mad" "Gia will get revenge on you" And the battle begins but there were no music when the battle starts and background was just a black void. my trainer was in a blank void of nothing and then the text box says this. "Gia wants to fight" And a Maractus Sprite slowly appear i think it could be Gia and when finally see the full sprite that where I start to scream. It was Gia but she doesn't like normal Maractus no more no she now this thing this m-monstrosity. The light green was now a white color the light pink spikes was a gray and her pink mix purple color on her spiky arrangements on her base was now black the beautiful yellow flowers on to of her ears were brown maybe they got really old and bad on to of her ear but one thing made me scream was face oh god the face her eyes replace with black hollow holes and the zigzag three like mouth was replace with big huge creepy smiling mouth with no teeth and a bit of tiny drop of blood came out of her mouth when she is twitching her hand and her Sprite dosen't move only twitching her head. For some reason weird happen game let me pick a pokemon in the party instead of trainer the first pokemon in your party. It feels it's like one of your pokemon had fainted or you click on the party botton but you didn't click it and your pokemon did not fainted whatsoever. So I pick my Servine that now a level 100 Serperior and I tell him use Toxic to kill that this. "Serperior is too scared to fight" "What come please"! I yelled in anger "Gia used kill" The animation is the same like stab but there is no Tackle and it sprite as well. "critical hit" "No please!" I yelled again but this time in fear will I'm was starting to sweat madly. my Serperior HP went down to one but good thing is there no Low HP Music well becuace I never like soundtrac at all but for some weird reason can't smile a little bit at all to replace my feeling of fear. so I told my Serperior to use toxic again but he is to scared to move and now it was Gia turn to attack. "Gia used murder" Everything went black and I hear teenage woman laughing and it stop and then STAB! I jumped when that loud noise came. Everything was still black but after 8 seconds everything went back but the background was still a black void and my Serperior HP was now zero. "Serperior has died" "NO!" I cried with tears rolling down in my eyes and then Gia starts talking to me! I now call me I have insanity or schizophrenic and stuff like that this actully happen to me "Gia: what wrong are your scared" Chills went my spine. "Gia: oh come on don't shy speech into the microphone" So I turn on my mic and I glup in fear. H-Hello I said in fear. "Gia: hi" Gia said with speech bubble with happy face. I was terrified "Y-You c-can h-h-hear m-m-m-m-m-m-me" I said in terror. "Gia: yes hehe" Feel like I was paralyzed but I can still move a muscles. "Gia: do went tell you a story?" A yes and no option has appeared so i bash A button on no almost breaking my DS. "Gia: oh so you say no will THAT TO BAD" And so Gia tells my a some stupid story. "Gia: let me tell you story about a beautiful woman once upon a time there was a beautiful woman and she escape out of a caller and she likes KILLING people. The police cars and police officers tried to get her so she runned to a house that was for sell so she can hide but before she had hide from the polices one of the officers found her to throw a knitfe at him but officer dodged it and the knitfe hit the wall. Then he shot her in the heat and she was killed but she woke up and she and can see her body lying dead on the floor and bleeding and she also see the officer taking on his walkie talkie telling other that he shot her because she tride to kill him by throwing a knitfe at him but he dodged it and then she realise she was a spirit so she flew in to the night and then she flew into a store that has games in it so she grab this game and she flew to a another store and flewed in side the game that she grab when got inside the game and see spirits and AI of it then she made this perfect idea she could become like this strange creatures and then she found perfect one that she should disguise herself it was a cactus-like creature with thorns that look like blades and now she disguise herself as one of them but she found a colorful and adorable one so she can look like one and she can become more powerful and stronger" Gia: do you know who is this woman is oh! it was ME. i got so dumbfounded and surprise then shock and terrified and in my mind i was saying "she used to be a real person!?!?!?!" And then I had an idea I will speak into the mic and tell Gia to go to Wellspring Cave there are a lot of Woobat and other pokemon so I breathe in and breathe out and start to speak in the mic "Hey Gia" I said in to the mic "Gia: yes my master" So I told her are a lot Woobat and other pokemon that live Wellspring Cave. "Gia: ooh really" she said jumping up and down "Yes" I spoke to her on the mic "Gia: I would love to kill some bats and other creatures in this cave do agree master" I glup and I said yes. "Gia: ok I'll be right back" She walk away from my trainer. so I want to pokemon hospital and everyone was gone there was blood where the npc once stood I was a little creep out by this sight and I do feel bad for all the pokemon that live in Wellspring Cave and my Serperiorer that battled against that monster but it's the only way to save my pokemon. I set up my two of DS strat the trading first my Boldore he want down to trade tube and after that he become a Gigalith I has happy I finally got a pokemon that I want so badly and I forgot Boldore will only evolve when trading but i was scared. Next I trade Lillipup, Purrloi, Pidove, Audino, Throh, Sawk, Lilligant, Dwebble, and my Scraggy that I found that was replace with Gia in party and it was now in the pc. When I trade all of my pokemon to pokemon black I had the last one that was Opuntia the maractus before I trade her to pokemon black text box had appear and it's says this. "Gia: i'm ba-" i a close down the trade and saw someone it was Gia and she was looking at my trainer. "Gia: are you hiding something?" "ah n-no was not hiding something i was just look at my pokemon that's what i'm doing" i said will lying to her on the mic. "Gia: ok" Then she walked away. I sighed in relief and now I can finally trade Opuntia to Pokemon black. When she is was traded to Pokemon black and when I close the trading process and Gia was watching me and she knows what I was doing. "Gia: I saw you!" I had tride to lied to Gia but it fail. "Gia: your lying!" "Gia used sceram" then everything went black and then that creepy maractus face appear but it's realistic and hollow black eyes have real bloodshot human eyes and it's scaremed vevy loud that ears start to bleed I tride get the game but the game was very hot and it stats to melt and burn a bit so there only one thing I have to do throw my DS out of the window so thrower it out of the window and it fall down and broke and thank god that loud sceram had finally stop. I didn't feel good and i had fainted. i start to wake up "oh god your ok" said my dad i was going tell him but he will think I had nightmare or something so I tell my dad that got a really horrible headache and take the news very well. I went out side and I saw my DS's screen is crack and the game it was finally out so i smashed into tiny pieces and trow it into the trashcan then look up in the sky "thank you god I hope Gia's spirit will be punsh" I said with smile on face. When I go to sleep I keep thinking about Gia "who's Gia" "why dose she murder people" "how did she escape from a caller" "how can a spirit possesses a game". who matters about it it's now gone but I think I'm going to name it mmmh I think I'm gonig to named it Pokemon Possessed white. Category:Pokemon